El amor del fenix
by Sele-chan
Summary: Durante su primer enfrentamiento con Jedite, Rei recuerda que el rubio era su prometido en otra vida, así que lo salva de su destino al servicio de Beryl. Todo va cuesta bajo desde ahí.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Tipos de relaciones, ¡al azar!" del foro Otaku Love._

* * *

Los hombros de Rei se desplomaron mientras la pelinegra se dejo caer sobre la mesa. Una preocupada Serena se cernía sobre ella.

-¿Rei?- la rubia vacilo mirando a su nueva amiga.

La pelinegra solo se sacudió ligeramente un sollozo atravesando los oídos de Sailor moon.

La gata, que observaba la situación con preocupación, intercambio una mirada preocupada con su protegida.

-¿Rei-chan?- increpo con más suavidad la rubia.

No entendía la situación, ayer después de haber logrado encontrar la razón de las desapariciones de los autobuses y que la senshi de Marte hiciera su aparición, convenientemente y sin razón recordando su amante en su vida pasada y totalmente decidida a salvarlo.

Lo habían hecho y lo último que había visto había sido a los dos intercambiar miradas y aparentemente felices.

Lo cual no explicaba la situación de la sacerdotisa -¿Dónde está Jedite-san?- agrego cuando la sacerdotisa no contesto.

Ante esto la pelinegra se sacudió sollozando más fuertemente.

-¿El.. el te hizo _algo_?- intervino Luna mirando con fiereza a la puerta, como si planeara cazar al rubio si resultaba que había hecho algo a la senshi.

-¡E-ese es el p-problema!- sollozo la otra- ¡No me hizo nada y tampoco lo _hará_!- levanto la cabeza golpeando la mesa de madera frente a ella con fuerza y produciendo un sonido estruendos como resultado, sonaba repentinamente furiosa, para gran consternación de Serena.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto dudosa.

-¡El me cambio! ¡A mí!- bien, ahora todo cobraba sentido a Serena.

Ella misma no se encontraría bien si estuviera a punto de estar con su amado (Quien podía o no tener ojos zafiro y cabello negro, y usar esmoquin) y este decidiera que no era….- ¡Por mi abuelo!-

El hilo de pensamientos de Serena se detuvo tan abruptamente que su mente se quedo en blanco.

Se quedo mirando a la pelinegra, casi esperando que estallara en confeti revelando todo aquello como un sueño extraño.

Quizás había estado comiendo demasiado helado antes de ir a la cama.

Discretamente se pellizco. No, muy despierta.

-Dices… que Jedite-san te cambio por tu abuelo- dijo esperando que Rei se riera en su cara porque aquello no podía ser cierto- por tu abuelo -repitio otra vez mas para dar énfasis a lo absurdo de la declaración.

En su lugar la pelinegra asintió con vigor –Fue horrible –lamento olisqueando.

Serena decidió que el universo no tenía sentido -¿Cómo sucedió eso?-pregunto en voz alta.

Rei la miro, todavía olisqueando –ayer volvimos al santuario y….

 _Era como un sueño hecho realidad, mirando al hombre con quien había soñado toda su vida Rei no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar –Jedite-_

 _El susodicho la mira, sus ojos brillando ligeramente –Rei –contesto en el mismo tono exacto._

 _El se inclino hacia ella y pensó que la iba a besar, se inclino más cerca y…_

 _De repente se quedo de piedra mirando por encima del hombro de Rei._

 _-Yo… ¿Quién es_ el? _-pregunto en un tono que Rei no supo descifrar._

 _Quizás de haberlo descifrado no habría contestado aquella pregunta._

 _La pelinegra volteo mirando a su abuelo que caminaba casualmente por la entrada del santuario._

 _-oh, es mi abuelo- contesto con tranquilidad volviéndose a mirar al rubio quien seguía mirando al hombre mayor con aquella expresión.-¿Jedite?- cuestiono._

 _El rubio salió de su estupor y le devolvió una mirada avergonzada –Yo… Rei, te ame más de lo que nunca había amado a nadie –comenzó y Rei se estremeció cuando uso el verbo en pasado- pero no puedo mentirte, ahora hay alguien más en mi corazón-_

 _-No…-susurro sintiendo su corazón romperse ante las palabras del rubio –Eso no puede…-trago un poco – Al menos dime de quien se trata –exigio._

 _-Debes entender que me fue imposible resistir… esto, esto es amor a primera vista… me temo que he caído profundamente enamorado de tu abuelo –explico con firmeza, todavía mirando a su abuelo por encima de su hombro._

 _Rei sintió su boca abrirse –Tu… tienes que estar bromeando-_

 _Jedite volvió sus ojos serios hacia ella- me temo que no puedo bromear acerca de algo como esto- sujeto las manos de Rei y las levanto dejando sus ojos encontrarse- espero que halles en tu corazón la fuerza para aceptar mis sentimiento, pyro, y que un día puedas darnos tu bendición-_

 _Y con esas palabras salió corriendo hacia el abuelo, una expresión de cachorro amoroso en su rostro, dejando atrás una confusa Rei._

 _Vio como se arrodillo ante su abuelo y dijo con voz fuerte -¡Por favor, buen señor! Permítame servirle en cualquier cosa que desee-_

 _Y su abuelo lo miro evaluativamente, decidiendo que el rubio le serviría de carnada para muchas jovencitas, asintió una mirada de ligera lujuria en su rostro._

-No puede ser verdad –Serena dijo boquiabierta.

-¡Pero lo es! Y lo peor es que mi abuelo solo va a explotar a pobre Jedite –dijo con fiereza- ese viejo pervertido se va aprovechar del amor de mi pobre Jed y…- diciendo esto se puso de pie, probablemente, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los dos susodichos.

Serena intercambio una mirada con Luna –Vamos a volver a casa- dijo con simpleza- volveré a la cama y nada de esto abra pasado- y asintiendo en conformidad se puso de pie.

El día siguiente Serena despertó decidiendo que todo había sido un sueño extraño, después de todo Rei había matado a Jedite.

¿Amantes en otra vida? Si como no.

Se pregunto porque estaba tan cansada después de una noche entera de sueño.

* * *

 _ **Dado a que probablemente no es obvio, Serena uso el cristal de plata inconscientemente para volver todo al hilo normal de la serie y así el incidente –insertar estremecimiento- fue borrado de la historia.**_

 _ **Este fic fue escrito para el reto que dice arriba, donde se sortea un tipo de relación para una historia; en mi caso me toco escribir crackship.**_

 _ **Espero que esto sea suficientemente crack, porque todavía parece tan absurdo en papel como parecía en mi mente.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
